


collaring

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [25]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final work of 'creative crafting for dominants' is a collar. Needless to say Daniel and Teal'c put in extra hours to make something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collaring

Of all the supplementary classes that could be taken there was one that every dominant wanted in on. ‘Creative crafting for dominants’. There was also a submissive version of it, but that was a required class, as much as Jack bitched about it.

Creative crafting for dominants taught a wide range of interesting skills, from how to tie ropes over how to build your own spanking bench to an approach on hand-made restraints. But the skill everyone was here for, was the final piece of the class. It was taught in the last month before the end of the school-year, their masterpiece. They spend the weeks before learning to work with the material of their choice, making restraints and jewelry from it until they were allowed to do the final part.

A collar.

By then everyone, or almost everyone, was bonded and knew their submissive. They knew what they liked and Daniel had left Jack uncollared for the sole reason that he’d be making something beautiful here. He knew the older envied Sam the thin leather-strip that Teal’c had put on her as a place-holder, but Daniel didn’t want a placeholder.

Today they were preparing the material and Daniel and Teal’c were sitting to the back of the room with a piece of brown leather. They’d decided to make their collars from the same material, so now they were copying their plans onto the leather with chalk, outlining the collars before they began cutting the leather. You only had one try here and they were both focusing hard on slicing the leather.

Once that was done they cleaned it and smoothed it and then sat in companionable silence as they started on their personal touch.

Teal’c’s personal touch was decidedly plain, Daniel thought. He’d not be adding anything to the leather. He’d be etching ornaments into it with his name at the center. He might add color to it, but that only when he had time for it.

Daniel as well would go for small additions. Jack was going to be a soldier so he had no need for a gleaming metal-collar like some other dominants were crafting. Still, Daniel spend two days braiding and unbraiding leather-strands in various shades of brown until he could sew the Celtic knot onto the collar to frame his name. The knot was barely visible against the leather of it if you didn’t look close because the shades were close to the shade of the base-leather, but Daniel didn’t care. He knew it was there and he couldn’t wait for the chance to run his fingers over it when it was wrapped around Jack’s throat.

They worked hard for four weeks, going in for extra-time when they didn’t manage to finish their set task in class.  
And finally, on the last day of school, when their teacher was done grading their personal collar, they had the ceremony. Just the ten dominants of the class with their submissives, standing in a circle. One half-circle made of doms and one half made of subs.

On the sign of the teacher each couple would advance to the center, the submissive would kneel and the class would witness the dominant putting the collar in place and locking it whatever fashion he’d chosen to add.

Daniel was feeling faintly nauseous when he advanced into the center. Sam had cried when Teal’c had wrapped the new collar in place and Daniel wasn’t sure what he would do if Jack cried. But the blond only gave him a cheeky grin before he went to his knees and tilted his head forward. Daniel swallowed hard as he saw the bare neck in front of him. Carefully he wrapped the leather around the throat, letting the velvet lining draw tight on Jack’s neck as he buckled it at the back and affixed the padlock. Beneath his fingers Jack was trembling and he took a moment to smooth his hands over the older’s shoulder.

Then he stepped back and watched Jack rise. His throat was dry when he saw the collar, his name front and center, in yellow stitches, framed by the knots. He went back to his place in the circle, taking in the way Jack held him now. More straight, head raised to proudly display the collar, showing the name of his dom and the knots that spoke of so much, but most of all of infinity.

He could barely draw his eyes away when the next couple stepped to the center. He understood now why the couples stood on opposite sides of the circle. If they stood next to each other or could see each other around the center the last couple would have only the attention of the teacher.

As it was they all watched in silence as each collar was locked in place and when the last couple had retreated into the circle the teacher smile at them.

“The ceremony is now over and I’ll leave you youngsters to celebrate. Just clean up after yourself”, he said, winking before he left them alone.

Needless to say no one got much sleep that night and they had to spend an hour cleaning the next morning to make the room presentable for the next class.


End file.
